The Plan
by Alden-san
Summary: Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now the two have hooked up, so Ino and Naruto have fallen into a funk. Finally an idea comes to them... Break them up! Unfortunately, it doesn't work too well. complete
1. Prologue

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Obviously...  
  
Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now that the two have hooked up, both of these fine shinobi have fallen into a funk...   
  
Note: This is set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except This is AU, in which he didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
AKA: Trouble!  
  
...  
  
"This is your fault, Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! If you hadn't... if you..." Ino's tearstained face, pointed fingers and angry glares had surprised the two as they had sat down to talk over lunch, under an umbrella in the rain.  
  
"Ino, I didn't-"  
  
"What do you think I did? Pushed their lips together?" Both were left sputtering. After all, it had been a complete surprise, and they'sd know Ino would be affected.  
  
Sasuke had chosen Sakura.  
  
Sakura had again been demanding his attention. "Why don't you listen to me?" she had screamed at him. And he had turned, looking annoyed, raised a hand to her mouth... And pulled her into Konoha's most romantic kiss ever. And Ino had walked in at that moment.  
  
She'd ben devestated. It had been yesterday, and she'd just left her room for the first time since last night. To come blame their teachers.  
  
"Like hell you didn't! Obviously Kakashi didn't do it, of course..." Ino said, implying something that the Jounin teacher did NOT like.  
  
"What are you saying, Ino?" he glared at her, forcefully.  
  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Isn't it true that Sakura's always been the... favourite?" Ino gave a small, teeny-tiny smile behind the hand raised to her lips.  
  
"Ino, that is a comment we could have been left without," Iruka said coldly.  
  
"Iruka, every comment you say could have been left without. That's why you failed the Jounin exam... oh, how many times?" Ino looked at him challengingly, her voice almost a snarl.  
  
Iruka looked mad, and Kakashi looked worse. If anyone knew how people ticked, and what buttons to push, it was Yamanaka Ino.  
  
"Anyways, I have things to do without spending my time with a perv and a screwup. Good day!" Ino walked slowly off.  
  
"Ino."  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-san?"  
  
"..."  
  
She was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Naruto sat on Sandaime's nose, on the Hokage monument, staring at Nidaime's nose at had to use every ounce of control left in him to keep from bashuing it off.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had always seemed similar, and Naruto always managed to keep up. Sasuke's Sharingan, Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Sasuke's Chidori, Naruto's Rasengan. Sasuke's popularity, Naruto's growing reputation.  
  
But now... Sasuke had Sakura, and he had no-one. That damnedly perfect Sasuke, always getting everything... He saw his parent's sdie, and everyone loved him. Narutop never ewven has any, anfd Hhe's hated. No... that's not why...  
  
Kyubi. The reason he was strong. The only reason. He felt so... fake, like he didn't actually DO anything himself...  
  
That nose was looking might annoying right now...  
  
~~~  
  
"Nidaime's NOSE!? His NOSE, Naruto!?" Iruka's voice shuddered throughout the village, as Iruka confronted the boy outside his apartment.  
  
"Just a stupid slab of stone..." Naruto grumbled.   
  
"NOT a stupid slab of stone! A monument to his BRAVERY! And HONOUR! and LEADERSHIP!" every yelled word was punctuated with a whack over the head. Iruka sighed. "Naruto, you smashed a national monument...they might... they might even take away your Geninship for this... Can't you see, you could be back to the-"  
  
"I don't CARE! None of this should've happened... I shouldn't even've graduated in the first place...." Naruto looked down.  
  
"Naruto, I don't graduate kids for no reason! You're being foolish!" Iruka yelled.  
  
"It's the stupid fox, all the stupid fox..." Naruto muttered.  
  
"Naruto, I didn't graduate a fox. I graduated Uzumaki Naruto. If that's not good enough..." Iruka disappearedd. Naruto entered his apartment and fell on his bed, immediately asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino was in her bed. If you saw her pillow, you'd though she's been washing it, and it was drying. The whole thing was tear-stained.  
  
Her mom appeared at the door,her voice shaky, "Ino, honey... A Jounin, one of the teachers came by.... he wants to talk to you-"  
  
"I don't want to talk to Kakashi!"  
  
"It's important... It's about a... punishment... for something..." Mrs. Yamanaka twiddled her thumbs, hoping her daughter would tell her why she was in trouble with a Jounin.  
  
"I'll go later..."  
  
"Hre wants you in ten minutes..."  
  
Suddenly, a figure whizzed past her, it was her daughter. "Bye mom! It takes ten minutes to get there!"  
  
~~~  
  
Ino entered the office. Kakashi's office.  
  
There was a coat rack, and it held two sopping wet coats. She recognised Kakashi's from that morning, but one was unfamiliar...  
  
She almost recognised it...  
  
Nartuto was sitting in a seat in front of Kakashi's desk. Ino'd never seen him so disheveled. He was in a loose black t-shitrt, and green shorts. His hair was surrounded by a red headband. This was a shock to Ino, who'd never seen him in anything but orange, mostly. She hadn't been sure if he'd HAD other clothes...  
  
But the most shocking thing was his attitude. She;'d never seen semi-hyper, happy-go-lucky Naruto so... down... It showed her for the first time how people seemed, and how they were. Naruto had been hurt by what happened too.   
  
She took the seat beside him.  
  
~~~  
  
Naruto looked over at the person who'd sat beside him. After only seeing Ino with her best casual clothes, ponytail, and sort-of-hyper fangirl grin, it was odd to see this wet girl, wearing too-big clothes and hair brushing her shoulders, untied. It hit him hard.   
  
"I-I-Ino? But... Why are you here?"  
  
"I could ask the same for you, bucko. WHat's my punishment, perv?" She turned to Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi cleared his throat, rather forcefully, and Naruto lookedcurious. What had happened between the two? Kakashi then responded, "You are to keep off the missions for four weeks. Same with you, Naruto."  
  
Which caused Naruto to sputter. "But... you're going to kill me! They're my only source of income! I'll starve!"  
  
This clued Ino into Naruto's tough life, living alone in an apartment. 'It must be tough... What did he do?'  
  
"No, you won't. You'll be living in Mrs. Yamanaka's spare room. She has already agreed."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Both genins shot up, out of their chairs, glaring at Kakashi's. He grinned behind his mask.  
  
"I knew you'd be glad. Naruto, as we speak, Iruka is moving your stuff out."  
  
~~~  
  
Ino sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, wishing for Sasuke to return to his choosing, instead of being Sakura's boyfriend. Themn rumbled about Naruto moving in.  
  
The two had got home an hour ago, and they felt worse than ever about it. So, Naruto went to bed, and Ino went to her room, to think.  
  
'Naruto... can't do anything! I'll be surprised if he even showers! Eww... That's disgusting...'  
  
*~~~*  
  
You like? If you do, review! 


	2. Chapter One: First Day

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Obviously...  
  
Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now that the two have hooked up, both of these fine shinobi have fallen into a funk...   
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~~  
  
Review responses: (8 reviews!? Yay!)  
  
Reignbow1: I agree totally! Thanks, I tried to imagine what they'd be like... Hoping for the same this chap!  
  
NetEscaper: Thanks! I love this pairing for some reason...  
  
O_o: I've got a few ideas for the fic, actually. Characters might've been a bit OOC, 'cause of their 'miseryness'...  
  
xyz: It's definately getting interesting...  
  
Aznkendoboy127: Your misspellings are forgiven.  
  
Jix: Thanks! As you see, this is an update!  
  
Chikako: You're about to find out what happens!  
  
!!: Okay, !!  
  
Dan Inverse: Yay, my first reviewer! It is, that's one of my reasons for loving it! Is your name inspired by Slayers' Lina?  
  
Tha's all! Onwards!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: First Day  
  
AKA: Shopping!  
  
Ino stood in front of the bathroom door, screaming. Not only had the love of her life accpeted his rival, she had an idiot living in her house.  
  
Apparently she was wrong about him not showering. VERY wrong. He's been in their family's shower for an hour. Approximately. And Ino, who loved her hygiene, was furious. How could a guy who looked like he never showered spend so much time showering?  
  
'It must be the clothes,' she thought. And sighed. She'd found out the night before that Naruto had only two or three sets of clothes, and one of pyjama's. And no washing machine. Ino pitied him. 'Living on your own must be tough. Especially since his whole source of income was his Genin missions, which (for Ino) fueled Ino's makeup and knick-knacks. She sort of felt ashamed, that she spent so much on extras, and Naruto lived on the same amount of money.  
  
This was all caused by Sakura! It was her fault! If she hadn't interfered, Ino would be... no, it was Ino's. If only she'd been more alluring... and if only she'd worked harder on... Yes! That was it!  
  
Click! Went the bathroom doorknob...  
  
~~~  
  
Two hours later, Naruto was sitting on his bed, and Ino burst into his room.  
  
"Hehe... Finally finished your shower, Ino?" he smiled, looking up from a book. Ino smiled.  
  
"Naruto, it's time you and Sakura got back together!" Ino said, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
"Buuuut.... Oh!" Naruto finally caught on to Ino's plan.  
  
"Yep, Naruto, we're gonna break them up! You'll have 'Sakura-chan' and I'LL have my beautiful Sasuke-kuuuun!" Ino hugged herself with delight.  
  
"Umm... Ino..." Naruto looked doubtful. "How'll we pull it off? If Sakura-chan found out..." he shuddered, and remembered the time Jiraiya told him to hug her for 'training'.  
  
"She won't! You've got the smartest mind in the whole of Konoha working with you. You just have to act oblivious, and Sakura'll be with you like THAT..." Ino smiled. And by elimination, Sasuke would choose Ino!  
  
"But... What about Sasuke?" Naruto frowned.  
  
"Sasuke's too smart to be fooled," Ino replied quickly.  
  
"And Sakura-chan isn't?" Naruto's whole face seemed to frown. He glared at Ino. 'Is she calling Sakura, probably the smartest genin in all of Konoha... stupid!?' he thought angrily.  
  
"She's not stupid, she's just too lovesick to realise when plotting is right under her nose, unless she's on a mission. She'll never-"  
  
"And Sasuke is!?" Naruto turned red with anger.  
  
Ino sighed at Naruto's anger. "Come on, accept it. Sasuke always will have better perception than Sakura. It's just the way he is. You know..." Ino tried to explain. She knew Sasuke wouldbe able to, but she wasn't the best at explaining it.  
  
"Oh, you mean the way he is about people, and how they don't exist?" he shot at her.  
  
Oh, he'd hit her hard. She gave an (obvious) fake sigh of sadness. "It is sorta sad, yeah, that he's kissed you more than me..."  
  
Naruto looked ready to explode... then calmed down. "What d'we do?"  
  
"Okay... But before anything happens, I'm taking you shopping. My mom insists," she lied, hoping Mrs. Yamanaka wouldn't mind a little drop in that week's funds...  
  
Naruto looked confused, then got up. "Guess I'll go change..."  
  
"Nope, not until it's done drying. I washed it this morning with my clothes," Ino smiled, hoping that if she was seen shopping with Naruto it wouldn't start rumours about the two...  
  
Unfortunately, the biggest gossip in town saw them - Konohamaru.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino took Naruto to her favourite place in Konoha - the mall. Seeing as Naruto only rarely had shopping money, he'd never even been there before.  
  
"Woah... Ino, this is HUGE! YAHOO!" Naruto jumped in the air, and yelled with joy.  
  
"Ummm... Naruto, this is just the mall... I go here every weekend..." Ino looked a little embarrassed by her 'friend'.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Ino! Ano... Why are we here again?" Naruto pulled his han through his hair, looking sheepish.  
  
"CLOTHES, Naruto, CLOTHES! I can't have you- " she quieted her voice to a whisper. "I can't have you living in my house and living without any decent clothes!"  
  
"Oh..." Naruto's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Come ON Naruto, it'll be fun!" Ino forced herself to smile, "You've got the BEST fashionably-coordinated genin right here with you!"  
  
"Okay, Ino..." he said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, Naruto, how 'bout that store!" she pointed at a larger clothing store. Naruto shrugged, and she dragged him in.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad..." Ino mused, as Naruto staggered under the weight of a   
  
pile of bags.  
  
"Ino... Why don't you carry some things?" he whined.  
  
"Because I'm a girl, dumbass," she snapped.  
  
"So? OW!" Naruto rubbed his head. Ino hit hard!   
  
She glared at her companion. "Girls don't carry the luggage. Besides, it's all 'cause of me that you get them in the first place!" She led him to the door.  
  
"Ummm... What's Naruto-nii-chan doing here with scary forehead girl's friend...?" A very confused Konohamaru wondered. "Oh! Moegi and Udon are waiting!" He then ran off to join his friends...  
  
~~~  
  
And so ends Chapter One! THANK YOU to all the reviewers of this fic, it's the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter. If you want, I've got another Naruto fic, Itsumo, that's Sakura + "To be decided" as they go deep into the... Wait, you'll have to read it! 


	3. Chapter Two: Plan Step One Action!

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Obviously...  
  
Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now that the two have hooked up, both of these fine shinobi have fallen into a funk...   
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
Note: I'm not gunna respond to all the reviews all the time... This time, I'm gonna recommend good fics with Ino in them! Some are: "Ino Stop Chasing Sasuke" by Ino Yamanaka, ('cause so far it's really cool), "The Dragonfly and the Lily" by NoiseTank13, (I've never seen Shino and Ino together before, especially not so well written......) and "Take Me Away" by desolate (which isn't fully Ino, but I like the part she has...) I'vent read much of her, so if I haven't mentioned a really good one you've read that she's in, or a good one in general...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Plan Step One: Action!  
  
AKA: Konohamaru's Return!  
  
"Ino... Won't Sakura be sad if we break them up? I mean..." Naruto frowned., He didn't like it when Sakura was sad.  
  
"No, 'cause she'll have you! I'm betting you'd be a better boyfriend then Sasuke would!" Ino said cheerfully. 'Yeah right...' she thought inwardly.  
  
Naruto brightened. "Yeah, I would! So... What do I do?"  
  
"The plan is this..."  
  
---  
  
The Concussa was a small restaurant, but much bigger than Ichiraku. The place was completely inside, and it had a dancing area, and a few tables. The bands were cool, and it even had a balcony right over the door...  
  
Naruto shivered. It wasn't cold, but he felt uncomfortable. All these people, most of them talking loudly... It hurt his head. The ramen was pretty good, though... 'Ino, what's taking you so long!?' he thought, irritated.  
  
---  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Sakura?" Ino said, leanng up aganst the railing. The breeze was wonderfully warm, and the sile on her face as genuine.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura's mind seemed soemwhere else as she took her spot beside her friend. "Y'know, Ino, you're taking this Sasuke thing really well. It's really awesome of you to be so calm about it, after all that time..."  
  
"Aww, it's nothing... Did you see the demonstration on the weekend? The foreign shuriken expert? Wasn't he awesome?" Ino sighed, feeling (almost) guilty of plotting to steal Sasuke from herm and (almost) not enjoying the setting sun.  
  
"Yeah, it was awesome..." Sakura breathed.  
  
"Sakura, have you tried the ramen here?" Ino asked.  
  
"Not re- Ahh!" Sakura yelled as the portion on the rail keeping her up seemed to just... crumble. Ino jumped towards her, and almost fell off herself.  
  
----  
  
"-ramen here?" Naruto had been listening from downstairs. Now, he pushed his finished ramaen from him, and headed to the exit, hoping to time it right...  
  
---  
  
"Oouf!" Naruto burst, as Sakura landed on him, rather awkwardly.  
  
"SorryI'msorryI'msorryI- Naruto?" Sakura sounded incredulous. "What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Waiting. For. Ino," each word was punctuated by a heavy breath. "Sakura-chan, I think you should..."  
  
"Oh, yeah!"Sakura said hurriedly, scurrying off of Naruto's back. "Sorry, Naruto, how can I get you to forgive me?"  
  
"How 'bout.. ramen?" he looked her in the eye.  
  
"But..." then she considered it. Ramen at Ichiraku wasn't really a date... especially not with Naruto... "Okay, deal. Tomorrow, 'cause I can see your full. 'kay?"   
  
"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up.  
  
"Sakura! ARE-YOU-O-KAY!?" Ino yelled from the balcony. "How many times do I have to YELL!?"  
  
"I'm fine, INO! Naruto caught me!" she yelled back. "Naruto-kun, I gotta go. See ya!" she said, running off.   
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan!" he called after her. He sighed, and waited for Ino.  
  
---  
  
"That didn't go bad!" Ino exclaimed, jumping onto her bed. Then she heard the showerhead spraying...  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
---  
  
Sakura laid on her bed, smiling. That had been nice, except for the fall at the end... and now she and Naruto-kun had lunch planned for the next day, and Sauke and her were having dinner the next. 'These big, fancy houses always have traditional dates', she sighed. Candlelight was romantic, but a bit cliché...  
  
"Ow!" she turned over, and pulled of a small cunk of wood from the crumbled balcony. Before she threw it off, something caught her attention...  
  
There was a blonde hair curled around it...  
  
Naruto's... or Ino's?  
  
~~~  
  
Next day  
  
Ino groaned as she sat up. 'What is it with him and showering!? Why does he like them so much..."  
  
That morning, she'd gotten up especially early... only to hear the showerhead singing it's stupid song.  
  
PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!  
  
"Oh, screw it!" Ino grabbed a vest and headed out into early Konoha...  
  
---  
  
"Kono-nii-san, please! I'll do anything!" a little boy, around the age of Konohamaru and his friends, was following him.  
  
"No, Kyou-chan, I won't let you be my disciple. You're too dumb, and you vcan't do 'The Skill'...."  
  
"I'm just not a stupid perv..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL THE FUTURE HOKAGE!?"  
  
"Nothing, Kono-nii-san!"  
  
"Stop calling me that! From now on, it's either Sarutobi-sensei or Konohamaru-sama! You hear? Hey, it's scary forehead firl's friend, who was hanging out with Naruto-nii-chan... Hey, blonde girl! What were you doing with Naruto-nii-chan?!" Konohamaru yelled out.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, blonde girl! What were you doing with Naruto-nii-chan?!" Ino heard a voice call out. She turned around to see a little brown-haired kid pointing at her.  
  
She softened a little bit. It was Sandaime's grandkid, the one who was (somehow) related to her teacher. She figured that Asuma-sensei might be his dad... He never DID talk about his home life...  
  
"What!? Yesterday? I took him out shopping, and it's nobody's business why!" she yelled back, before continuing on her way...  
  
---  
  
An hour later, she was still wandering around Konoha...  
  
She decided she like her hair loose, having the wind blow through it like it did. She brushed her hand through it, feeling the softness of it... then remembered she hadn't showered yet.  
  
'Stupid Naruto!' she thought as she ran home.  
  
~~~  
  
Fini! Sorryif I disappointed some people....  
  
Oh, and about the Sandaime (3rd Hokage), Konohamaru and Asuma....  
  
Sandaime = ??? Sarutobi (Orochimaru refers to him as Sarutobi-sensei)  
  
Konohamaru = Sandaime's Grandson (Chapter two, Ebisu explains.)  
  
Now, about Asuma... His last name's Sarutobi, which got me wondering...  
  
Anyways, See ya next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Three: First date or something l...

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now that the two have hooked up, both of these fine shinobi have fallen into a funk...   
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3: First date... or something like it  
  
AKA: Sasuke, you're scaring me...  
  
Naruto smiled as hew walked down to Ichiraku, his favourite ramen place. Ramen with Sakura, and just Sakura... And after all this time of wishing for it, even after her and HIM... It didn't mean anything, but he could still spend time with her... While Ino was helping him get her back from HIM.  
  
Naruto couldn't even think his name without wanting to smash something. The only person he hated more right now was himself. He still felt fake. Kyubi was the only reason he'd graduated... and he was a screwup at everything else. He wasn't even worth talking to...  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out from Ichiraku as he walked towards her. She was smiling and waving.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he called out, waving back. Ist was sunny, and his wet hair glistened in the sun. He then tripped, caught himself, and ended up bouncing to his place. "One miso ramen please!"  
  
"One miso ramen for me too! Naruto, remember that I'm paying..." she muttered.  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan. OH! I found your birthday present!"  
  
(My birthday was two weeks ago, baka!) "Cool!" Sakura said, amidst Inner Sakura's annoyance. She opened the box... and gasped.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I know you like pretty things, but can't wear them on missions... ths stuff is weapons concealed... and these braclets supposedly help chakra control...OOF!" He said, as Sakura wrapped him in a tight hug. "THANK YOU, Naruto-kun!" (Now I can look pretty for Sasuke during missions! HELL YEAH! Who CARES if he's late!)  
  
"Hehe... Thought you might like it... Ano, Sakura-chan... Our ramen's here..." He said, pointing at the ramen.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura let go of him and started eating her ramen. Naruto was too, but kept sneaking looks at her whn he thought she wasn't looking.  
  
Sakura didn't mind, but when she and Sasuke were together, she didn't like it whenNaruto showed too much interest... If it wasn't aruto, she might be suspicious, bringing a gift, sneaking looks...  
  
Sakura smiled. Naruto was a nice guy, but a bit dense. Time to make sure he knew. "Ummm... Naruto-kun-"  
  
"YES!? Ahhh... I mean, yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I won't see you tonight, me and Sasuke.." Naruto's face fell, his whole body seemed to droop- for a second. Sakura wasn't even sure if she'd seen it, afterwards.  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan. Ano... for punishment, I can't go on missions for a while... three weeks? Or four?" He was thinking...  
  
(Three weeks or four!? With just Sasuke-kun... AND Kakashi-sensei, the perv...) "Awwww... What did you do?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Ahhhhhh~... Well, have you seen Nidaime's nose lately?" he gave a weak smile.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU STUPID ASS!" Sakura yelled, after taking a look at the monument.  
  
"That's... basically what Iruka-snensei said..." (Without the headache... Sakura-chan, that hurt!) Naruto though.  
  
At Iruka's name, it jogged her memory... (Ino got in trouble too...)  
  
"Now I'm stuck in Ino's house, 'cause I've no source of money..." he groaned. "Ino yanked me to the mall, and got me a mountain of clothes..."  
  
Naruto found hm pouring out his troubles, ever since he moved in. Ino coming in, rearranging his stuff, complaining about the shower... Basically...  
  
"You idiot! Ino's cleaning up for you! And WHO takes 60-minute showers? Even I don't, and I'm a girl! That's insane!" Sakura was annoyed at Naruto... He didn't even realise what Ino was doing for him.   
  
"Oh.... I'm have them at home. I like them, they're relaxing... Oh, the time, Sakura-chan! Havta go! Bye!" He rushed off.  
  
"Bye, Naruto-kun!" Sakura called after him.  
  
~~~  
  
Naruto got home, and went to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura laid on her bed, thnking about their odd lunch. Things had seemed strained, like there was something between them. Naruto wasn't nearly that strained... and that look, when she mentioned Sasuke...  
  
No, she was just imagining it... and the set of shinobi jewelry he got her, WOW, it was nice. Whoever made this set was smart...  
  
*Designed by Urumaki Naruko*  
  
RING! "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, Sasuke?"  
  
"We going now?"  
  
"Sure! I'll meet you at your house!"  
  
"'kay..."  
  
------  
  
Sakura sighed. Sasuke wasn't the best conversationalist...  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura stood outside, in some pretty, but not fancy, clothes. Sasuke came in slightly-above-average clothes. He looked annoyed.  
  
"Sakura. What. Were. You. Doing. With. NARUTO!!?!" Sasuke punctuated each word with a heavy breath, as if he'd been running heavily, finally finishing with a yell.  
  
"Just a lunch! I bought him ramen-"  
  
"WHY?" Sasuke seemed... jealous!  
  
"Because I fell on him at a restaurant, from a balcony that broke..."  
  
Sasuke snorted. "Seems suspicious, but I believe you. Go?" he took her arm.   
  
She nodded, and smiled. "Go." she said happpily. First date with Sasuke!  
  
~~~  
  
-Sakura Kaijuu: I knew that, sorry... I didn't think it needed mentioning in that particular area. Yeah, he was their teacher...  
  
Another chapter. I dun really know what I'm doing, just blundering along... thank you for the nice reviews, guys, they're helping... I had trouble with the Sasuke scene, though... Trying to continue but all ogf my plans foit with later chapters, and I'm trying to fit these ones to them...  
  
Anyways, I might take a bit longer now, I've been off school lately so I've been able to update more...  
  
-Alden Hawke, Kohona Jounin, signing out!  
  
(12/22/03 EDIT: I'm having a bit of writer's block, and I'm going away for Christmas to somewhere without a comp, so it'll be awhile 'til update...) 


	5. Chapter Four: Training Match

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Ino and Naruto have been vying for the affections of two people: Sasuke and Sakura. Now that the two have hooked up, both of these fine shinobi have fallen into a funk...   
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Training Match  
  
AKA: Slip of the tongue  
  
Naruto sighed. Ino'd finally beaten him to the shower...   
  
"Ino... You really... annoy me sometimes..." he muttered, and fell asleep on his bed waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
"WAKE UP NARUTO!!!" Ino's annoyingly loud voice broke through his quiet nap.  
  
"What d'ya want, Ino-chan..." he mumbled.  
  
"I need to TRAIN! And since my team's doing a MISSION, and I'm stuck with YOU, we might as well TRAIN TOGETHER!" she screamed.   
  
'She makes it seem like my fault...' he whined mentally.  
  
Then she practically yanked him out the door, and (pretty much) dragged him to the training area.  
  
~~~  
  
After a small rest, the two got into fighting positions.   
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled, making a flurry of hand signs. Suddenly, Naruto was backed by four more. Ino readied her kunai.  
  
"Come on, Naruto!" she yelled, then shot her kunai towards him.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino limped towards the house, supported by Naruto. 'Damn clones...' she thought bitterly. She had lost - badly. She hurt all over, and her head ached. She felt like she'd been attacked by a Jounin carrying a sledgehammer.  
  
"Why is it that everyone else has useful jutsu, and my main one is, well..."   
  
"Useless?" Naruto interjected helpfully. Ino whacked him with her hand lightly.   
  
"You could be a little more blunt, couldn't you?" she asked with biting sarcasm dripping from every syllable.  
  
"Well... Ino, couldn't you learn something new, or get a sword or something?" he asked nervously.  
  
"But-" she spputtered. He was telling her to put aside her family's traditional jutsu-  
  
"I mean, you should keep your weird mind control thing for secret missions and stuff, but you need to be able to fight!" he said before she could get angry.  
  
"Hmmm... A possibility..." she murmured, then drifted to pleasent nothingness.  
  
'Oi, Ino... Stayed up again last night, didn't you..." Naruto, sighed. The gentle 'flick' of Ino's pages kept him up too...  
  
"Well, whatever..." he muttered, stepping up to the door and heading in.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino awoke with a splitting headache, and a sore back... "Stupid Naruto..." she muttered, pulling the pillow from under her back. She sat up and sighed. "What am I gonna do? All the others have their jutsu's, and I can't master an awesome jutsu in a little while... Besides, everyone else's taken all the good ones..." She smilind wryly, then snapped her fingers. "PERFECT! Thanks, Naruto!" she headed out the door, grabbing a coat and heading for downtown.  
  
~~~  
  
At training the next day, Naruto complained. "Ino, why are you so excited? Yesterday you got beat up, and today won't be much diff-"  
  
"Today," she interjected, "We are trying something different. I am truying something, and your going to help me. No kunai, shuriken, or jutsu's today. We're going to use these..." she pulled out a pair of-  
  
"TRAINING SWORDS!?!?"  
  
"Tha's right, Naruto. We'll be sparring. Since neither of us know anything about sword wielding, we have wooden swords, you see?" she smiled. "Now pick up your sword, and face me like a man!"  
  
"Okay, Ino!" He grinned, and shot at her, hitting her square on the forehead. "Ino! You're supposed to block!"  
  
"Oh... heh." she grined weakly, and atered her stance. She jumped and swung at him. He danced behind her and tapped her on the back. "The art of the blade is grace and fluid motion, not brute strength. That's left for axes." Naruto said, grining wider. Ino jumped backwards, flipping over him. He twisted around managing to hold his blade horizontally, holding her blade away from him as he landed. spinning, he stoped behind her yet again.  
  
This time, she was ready. She swung backwards, on one foot, her sword flying towards his face. He ducked under, bumping her slightly so that she fell. When she landed, he held his sword at her throat, and grinned. "Win," he said simply. He silently thanked himself for dedicating so much time to sword studies, which were (to him) much simpler than jutsu's and kunai, etc.  
  
Ino was dumbfounded. How had screwup Naruto, who didn't have a skilled bone in his body, had time amidst his scurried training schedule to deal in swords?  
  
"I watched the samurai, when they came to the village for the festivals, and sometimes I asked them questions. I watched them train, too. One of them, the great Hotenmaru*, taught me sometimes. The thing I said before They were nice, I guess," Naruto shrugged,. " I stopped watching them the year we had to graduate, had to train for the finals... I managed to pass somehow. Now, Ino, can we go home and sleep? We can train tomorrow..."   
  
"Sure, Naruto..." she muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
Over the next two days they struggled, and finally...  
  
"That was awesome, Ino! You hit me three times, and you lasted a lot longer! I still hit you more and won, but you're doing great!" Naruto praised, but pouting anyways. How did she get so good so quickly? 'Well, probably 'cause she has soemone to practise with...' he thought to himself silently.  
  
"Thanks, Naruto!" she said grudgingly. Even if he was an idiot, he'd still been able to help her...  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly focused his attention on another girl, and Ino sighed. At this rate, nothing would happen...  
  
~~~   
  
Sorry for the long wait... I was halfway, then I had an idea while I was away, and it expanded... If it's shoort, sorry, I'll get to work on the next Chp. of this one, and Itsumo. PLUS, I've got an Naruto/Inuyasha conversion idea I'm working on... Don't worry, I'm not overloaded...  
  
EDIT: Made some things in the fight clearer, and tried to clean up Naruto's language thanks to some mentionings from Naruke (THANK YOU NARUKE AND SHIKAMARU!)  
  
* - Made up name, used only, to muy knowledge, in this story.  
  
- Alden Hawke, Konoha Jounin, signing out 


	6. Chapter Five: Plan Step Two Ino's Great...

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Step Two: Ino's Great Plan!  
  
AKA: Hokage Buffet  
  
~~~  
  
"Ino..." Naruto said sleepily as he opened his covers to lay down. "You got a plan yet?"  
  
Recently, a new hole had found it's way to the separating wall between Ino and Naruto's rooms, courtesy of Ino's kunai. She had decided that it would be better if they could talk while they were in different rooms. When Naruto brought the subject of her parents, she put a poster over hers and told Naruto to keep his pillow over his...  
  
But lately it had been really sannoying, because he might fall asleep in the middle of a sentance, or bugging her when she was annoyed. This was one of those times.  
  
"Yes, I have a WONDERful plan, a BEAUtiful plan... I'll tell you tomorrow, now shut up!" Ino replied in a stressed whisper.  
  
"Okay, I'll just read yhis book Kakashi-sensei lent me..."  
  
"NO! Naruto, don't you dare bring that kind of book into MY house..."  
  
"I'm kidding!" Naruto said quickly. "I'm not interested. Besides, if I wanted one, Ero-sennin would probably give me one free... He writes them, you know, Ino..."  
  
"You're SENSEI's the authour of those crude, degrading books!?" Ino hissed. "How can you... I always KNEW you were a pervert! With your 'Sexy no Jutsu'..."  
  
"That's insulting, Ino! I use that AGAINST perverts... Ero-sennin just HAPPENS to be one...." Naruto sighed.   
  
"Go to sleep, Naruto..."  
  
~~~  
  
Naruto awoke with a finger poking into his forehead. It hurt... He opened his eyes. "Ino!? Why are you in my room?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"I've got an idea, and I need you!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Meet me in the park at noon..."  
  
"Ok, Ino... I need my shower now..." He dashed for the bathroom, and shut the door quickly.  
  
"Damn, Naruto..." Ino muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
-Later in the park-  
  
'Okay, Ino... let's go over the plan...' she thought to herself, then looked at a sheet. "Perfect... Ahhh, Naruto! Go to Hokage Place (a fancy restaurant), reserve two seats at table 11, 'kay?" Ino looked at him, wondering, 'Can he do this without scewing up?'  
  
"Ah, Ino..."  
  
"You're paying for the food..."  
  
"Awww..."Naruto groaned. "Why am I-"  
  
"Because I need you to for this to work, oKAY!?" Ino was getting frustrated.  
  
"Okay, Ino..." he muttered, and wandered off.  
  
"Man, have I got a plan... Sasuke's one weakness... It makes me feel so bad to do this, but..." Ino smiled sadly. "It's all for a fated destiny, right? Okay, now..."  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura walked up to her door, picking up the mail on the way. "Mmmm... I'm gonna have pork ramen tonight since mum'n dad are out... Whoa, I think Naruto's starting to rub off on me... What?" Sakura's hand rested on a small slip of paper, between the stark white envelopes. "A note? Hmmm..."  
  
Sakura - Meet me at Hokage Place at 7:30 - Table 11 - Sasuke  
  
"Yeah, that is something Sasuke would do... Wonder why he left it there though... Darn, I'll have to cancel my training with Tenten... Oh well... Beats ramen..." She said cheerily to herself, stepping into her house and smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're CANCELLING!? WHY- Oh, thing with Sasuke, I see... WEll, have a nice date, I suppose..." Tenten said to her friend thrpugh the phone. "Bye, Sakura!" Hanging up, Tenten was stumped. "Guess I'll have to call Neji!" She shrugged, secretly pleased and hoping for an affirmative. Picking up the phone, she dialed the Hyuga number. "Ah, hello...Is Neji-sama there?"  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura, all prettied up, shook her hairt and walked into the fancy restaurant. Heading to her table, she sat down and helped herself to a crumpet, after telling the server about the reservation she hoped Sasuke'd made. Where was he?  
  
"Ahhh, Ino, you're he- Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice came from her left, surprised and sorta confused.  
  
"Naruto-kun? Where's Sasuke? And what about Ino?" Sakura shook her head to clear it, then looked at her teammate for answers.  
  
"Ahhh..." Naruto scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "Ino told me we'd celebrated her sword training...We've been at it for a week, so I didn't think... Sakura-chan, why're you here?"  
  
"Sasuke sent me a note, this table and everything..." Sakura said, holding it out.  
  
"That's funny, Ino gave me one too..." he held one out similar to her's.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty good at knowing people's handwriting, and I have a good idea these are authentic, since I know Sasuke's and Ino's writing..." Sakura pondered.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry... I'll buy you dinner, since you're already here!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"...Okay, Naruto, but... Sasuke..."  
  
"Doesn't need to know. Besides, it's just us, and you and Sasuke are dating, so it doesn't matter, right?" Naruto cracked a smile. "Pleeeease?"  
  
"Okay, Naruto..." Sakura said with a sigh. He's totally oblivious to the concept of cheating on someone...' she silently mused.  
  
THen, as Naruto yelled for a waiter, she noticed how dressed up he was, for probably the first time in his life... and how cute it was...  
  
Sakura smothered the thought before she found herself blushing. She had a boyfriend, and Naruto was a friend and teammate who had ended uphere by some freak accident. 'Are Ino and Sasuke at the same table somewhere?' she thought frantically, then calmed down. Sasuke had admitted to having nothing but minor acknowledge of Ino, and she knew Sasuke wasn't lying. He was a terrible liar...  
  
Naruto, however, could lie like a rug, nice and smooth. He didn't do it much, though, not as much as Sakura had thought. He was usually blunt and to the point, you know? He didn't care if he hurt you're feelings, 'cause why? No-one'd ever given a damn about his....  
  
They arrived at the buffet, and Sakura gasped. Beautiful salads and meats, breads, stews, soups and anything imaginable edible was there. Poor Naruto wouldn't have much money left!  
  
Sakura ate small portions of many thigs, and Naruto at first filled his bowl with ramen, then turned to other things, like shrimp. They both had buns, and Naruto made a shrimp noodle sandwich, and ate it smiling. Sakura thought this was slightly weird, but was amazed. Naruto had manners, if he cared to use them. No slurping (well, a little...) riht fork/knife hands, no table elbows... Sakura was impressed.  
  
And afterwards, he walked her to the door, and they split...  
  
~~~  
  
This chapter was originally longer, but I'm splitting it up so OI can post it, and work on others... My Inuyasha/Naruto's a bit confuzzled, I need a Miroku/Sango... Kakashi for Mir, maybe, but I dunno any adult women in Naruto well enough for Sango....  
  
And no, I'm not changing the pairingsa, justsetting up for Ino's next stage of Plan Step two...  
  
Anyways, I've got a fanficcing board up now, see my profile... Only three members as of now, but... I'm also wanting a shot-haired Ino pic, hair down, for inspiration... It worst comes to worst I could draw it...  
  
And fanart is more than welcome, I would thank anyone amazing enough to draw, etc. about my little fic a million times or more... Not saying my fic's good enough for fanart, but I'm trying my best!  
  
Anyroad, See ya!  
  
- Alden Hawke, Special Jounin, signing out  
  
P.S: Review, help me find some chars for my Inu/Naru x-over, and check out my other fics... If you want... 


	7. Chapter Six: Step Two Part Two: Ino's Gr...

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Step Two Part Two: Ino's Great Plan!  
  
AKA: Scary Sasuke - Just add Jealousy  
  
~~~  
  
Ino smiled widely.  
  
Really widely.  
  
Poor Sasuke-kun was about to get comeupaance for his ignorance, and would break more from Sakura.... All in good time...  
  
'Just wait...' She thought. "You'll regret it...."  
  
~~~  
  
Sasuke awoke to a splitting headache, and a bruised jaw... Kakashi was brutal... But he smirked. He given back what he'd recieved double, and Kakashi would probably be at the mission site even later than usual.  
  
He got up, and headed for the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and pulling open the cupboard. A box of cereal bonked him on the head... Greaaaaaat...  
  
Wait. A. Second... He'd placed it in a normal postion - someone in his house? His head swerved around, looking for any telltale clues... Nothing...  
  
He calmly headed to his refrigerator and continued his daily schedule, frying eggs and bacon, getting a clean plate, grabbing a prepackaged salad and roughly dumping it in a small plastic bowl, rustling through it with an undersized pair of tongs. But today his eyes searched every nook of the room for and clue or motion, suspicious of anything and everything. Breakfast went as usual...  
  
Except, pinned to his door, was a small slip of paper... a reciept* for some restaurant or something... Nothing caught his eye as he moved to the garbage unitl the name - Uzumaki Naruto.... He scanned it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hokage Place  
  
23 Kuso Dr.  
  
532-0376  
  
Date: (Scribbled, hard to read...)  
  
Server: 1 - Haruka  
  
Table: 11  
  
Time: 8:36  
  
Hokage Buffet for two - 4,153.80¥  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Cash - 5,000 ¥  
  
Change due- 846.20¥  
  
Payment from the account of - Uzumaki Savings Naruto  
  
Thank you for shopping at Hokage Place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke crumpled it up into a little ball. What did he care that Naruto and (someone) had a dinner together? An expensive dinner, at the most expensive, romantic table... For all he knew, he'd shared it with Godaime! There was nothing to suspect that it had been with Sakura...  
  
Nothing except the fact that the two had shared a lunch barely over a week before/  
  
And the fact that the dinner fit right into the time-slot of 6:30-9:00 - While he was (secretly) training with Kakashi. Someone must've leaked to Sakura, and she got to have a NICE little dinner... No, she wouldn't... There was no reason to suspect...  
  
Sasuke calmed himself, got ready to leave, and sped out the door, taking a nice slow pace.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino dulled a bit at noon. Was what she doing wrong? For one thing, it would hurt Sasuke... For another, it put Sakura and Naruto in charge of calming him down to a slow boil. Three, if he found out... Sasuke would never think of looking at her again without murderous thoughts...  
  
Ino shivered. It couldn't hurt him that much, right? Ino could stand a little trickery, and even this was way out of her usual tricks...  
  
'One last finale, and I'm done. This stuff is too risky, even for me...'  
  
She then headed off in search of her walking partner.  
  
~~~  
  
Sasuke's feet thudded heavily against the ground, like thunder rippling from the sky, his eyes closed in thought. He gulped down some water, and quickened his pace a small bit.  
  
"How was Sakura at training, Tenten?" he picked up a small part of a conversation.  
  
"She quit, actually... Funny thing, really..."  
  
Sasuke spun around faster than the eye could see. "What time was that?"  
  
"Ahhhh, Sasuke, don't scare me--- Around quarter after 7, I guess... Hey, she said she was with you! Wouldn't you- Ahhhhh..." Tenten got an understanding, 'Oooohhhh that's bad...' look on her face.  
  
Sasuke disappeared, a blur on the wind, and Tenten and her friend resumed talking.  
  
"Maybe he shoulda picked you, Ino... Sasuke and Sakura seem to be pretty rocky lately..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sasuke managed to contain himself until the end of the mission. Then he confronted Sakura.  
  
He confronted her in the park. It was dark, and she was tired.  
  
She was thoroughly, confused... until she realised why he was so angry.  
  
"Sakura..." his voice was shaky, pained and angry. "I know what happened last night... Cancelled training, this damn reciept!" He threw it in her face. "I TRUSTED you! I thought... I thought you were DIFFERENT!" he yelled.  
  
"Naruto-kun and I are FRIENDS, Sasuke!"  
  
"DO FRIENDS HAVE FANCY DINNERS WHEN THE GIRL'S BOYFRIEND IS AWAY!?"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT... It's not... We were both there, and Naruto said we might as well..."  
  
"Sakura, I'm not buying this one... Last time, I foolishlybelieved you..."  
  
"Listen, you ASS...I know that I was-... WHAT!? Where were YOU?"  
  
"TRAINING! But you already know, because you planned for it-"  
  
"BUT, THEN... Who wrote this!?" Sakura was confused as she tossed him the note. "I've wanted to ask you, but you've been sulking all DAY! You just plan a date, and then RUN OFF TRAINING!?"  
  
Sasuke froze. Time seemed to freeze as his eyes scanned the familiar handwriting on the unfamiliar piece of paper. 'How.... could it have been me? My memory isn't the best... wait...'   
  
"What was Naruto doing there? The dobe shouldn't have been sitting at the exact table - too much of a coincedence..."  
  
"He muttered some weird excuse, about Ino and them celebrating progressin sword training... Ino wouldn't celebrate, she'd just strut around looking high and mighty! It's fishy!"  
  
"But... Naruto doesn't have that good of handwriting, couldn't have copied mine... It couldn't have been him..."  
  
"Something else bugged me... Naruto was too happy! All he could look forward too was an evening of Ino's blabbing... He was too happy BEFORE he noticed me... " Sakura mused.   
  
"But Naruto couldn't sneak into my house without me waking up! He'd probably slam the door! He couldn't have done it... unless there's some hiddden skills he has..." Sasuke snorted.Who could it have been...  
  
"Well, Sasuke... You know I'd never cheat on you. I'm not Ino, baka..."  
  
He smiled secretly. "I know, Sakura...chan..." And he pulled in to place a sweet kiss on her lips, which she, in return, gave back...  
  
Somewhere, Ino sneezed.  
  
----------  
  
* This reciept was made from an english restaurnat reciept pic from th internet, and the conversion equalled about 50$ Canadian. If this doesn't work out, Sorry! I also assumed it'd take them an hour, approx. to eat...'  
  
A bunch of people ask me for longer chap's... I do it by each thing that happens, and it may or may not be long. Also, all of my planned fics are gone, so it'll be a while before you see them.  
  
Was Ino OOC? Did she come off wrong? 'S part of the plot, and...  
  
Oh well, seeya next chap.!   
  
-Alden  
  
P.S. I'm changing my penname to just 'Alden-san'...  
  
EDIT: I'm gonna make a decision... and I need help... Okay...  
  
I could probably get more done if I just wrote randomly and stuck everything I'd done at the end of the month, but you guys would have to wait a month before reading anything... -- But, what I WOULD have would keep you reading longer, so, should I:  
  
1) Keep pdating sporadically, whenever I finish things, or  
  
2) Write for a month, post things at the end.  
  
PLEASE help me with this - If you've already reviewed, I think you can do an anonymouys. I'm putting this note on all of my fics... 


	8. Chapter Seven: Preparation for Festiviti...

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Preparation for Festivities  
  
AKA: Costumed by Lanternlight, Part One  
  
~~~  
  
"I REFUSE-" screamed Ino, stopping to sneeze. "I REFUSE-"  
  
Sneeze. "TO STAY-"   
  
Sneeze. "IN BED ALL-"  
  
SNEEZE. "DAY!!" Ino screamed through her snuffles and sneezes. Her mother patted her on the back. "Ino, you're staying home today, and sleeping. Naruto-kun, could you pick up some milk, and some medicine for Ino?" she called back. Mrs. Yamanaka was getting used to the boy living in her house.  
  
"Sure, Yamanaka-san!" he called back. Although she'd been a bit stiff at first, she had loosened quickly. Ino's parents, he decided, were sorta like Iruka-sensei... they seemed to accept him as a person, after living with him for a week. He'd be sad to leave in three weeks, when his punishment was up...  
  
"Oh well... Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto waved at the two from across the street. Starting to move closer, but stopped when Sasuke started glaring at him. "Anou.... Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I need Ino's medicine! See you in a bit!" he yelled over, and ran off.  
  
~  
  
"Sasuke... Why'd you do that?" Sakura asked him, looking up at his face. "You scared Naruto off, and he didn't do anything..."  
  
Sasuke just 'hmph'd  
  
"Besides, I think Naruto has a thing for Ino... Can't you see it?" she asked him, tugging on his shirt.  
  
Another bored 'hmph' made its way from Sasuke's mouth.  
  
Sakura frowned. "I think it's cute..."  
  
~~~  
  
Walking out of the pharmacy, Naruto looked up, and something landed in his eye. "Oah!" he called out a strangled, surprised noise. More white flakes were falling...  
  
"Snow!" Naruto called. "It's snow!"  
  
"Yahoo!" he yelled, stashing the medicine in the milk bag and running home (At least, home for now...) smiling. Bursting through the door, he yelled, "IT'S SNOWING!"  
  
"Naruto-kun... please don't yell..." Inoshi Yamanaka said from the hallway, scratching his head. "I'm off to see Shikato and Chomaru!" he yelled over his shoulder, and when his wife responded positively, he headed out. Naruto proceeded to Ino's bedroom, where her mother was kneeled beside her. Naruto gave her the medicine, and Ino drank it with a cup of water.  
  
Ino coughed a little, then looked up at Naruto. "You look happy..." she said, grumpily. Ino didn't like being sick. It was rare, but it happened, and it was a nuisance.  
  
"Snow!" he grinned, glowing... Then, his face fell. "You don't like snow, Ino?"  
  
"No..." Ino said, glowering, and glaring out the window at the soft white flakes falling serenely. "It's so cold, and it messes up my hair, and I always slip and fall.... Plus, I've had some bad days in winter.... Snowball fights, snowdrifts..."  
  
"But it's so.... cool!" Naruto argued weakly, starting to wonder WHY he liked winter. "And it barely ever happens..."  
  
"The only good thing about it..." Ino muttered, shivering slightly. "It's the only thing I hate more than stupid, psychotic Sasuke fangirls..."  
  
Ino was puzzled when Naruto broke into insane giggles of laughter, and eventually starting to go purple in the face for lack of air. Ino, puzzled, shook her head and sighed. She wasn't just another fangirl: She was his TRUE LOVE!  
  
"YEAH!" She yelled, shooting her fist in the air excitedly.  
  
Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Ino in confusement... Then, it looked like something dawned on him. "Ino... Lanternlight festivals in a few days.... You got a costume?"  
  
Lanternlight Festival was one of Konoha's most popular nights. Everyone would dress up in a costume, and make a paper lantern with a design on it. Then, they would go out into the streets, where things like vendors, shows and dances would happen all over the huge village. It also acted as a sort of pre-festival, leading up to the Grand Winter Festival that Konoha had every year. It was a day of peace sand village-wide leisure - Even those who ran vendors only worked in shifts. The holiday's origins were strange: Long ago, an important daimyo had come to the village for protection, but wished to walk free. In order to help him, the Hokage devised a stunning plan: start a festival where everyone was costumed as someone else. So when the daimyo was attacked, hopefully it wouldn't be the daimyo at all, but a ninja disguised. The daimyo himself was disguised as the Hokage, the one person that would not be attacked under any circumstances for fear it wasn't the daimyo but the real thing. Now, though, it was just a time to celebrate and have fun.  
  
Ino looked sat Naruto. "Of course I have a costume! I made it myself, and I have to say it's the most exquisite thing I've ever seen, made by me or others. If I wasn't a ninja, I'd have been a perfect designer. You, I have a feeling, are costumeless?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure I could whip something up..."  
  
"Nope, Ino, I've got something, don't worry!" Naruto waved his hands hurriedly in front of him. He knew the kind of thing she'd turn up with...  
  
"Oh..." Ino, who had brightened, faded slightly. Naruto didn't notice.  
  
~~~  
  
Ino slowly climbed the steep path to quick recovery, taking her medicine every few hours to dull her headache. She also seemed to feel that Naruto deserved to be constantly out doing errands. Every time he knocked on the door, she belted out another instruction. He would burst in without knocking, except he didn't want to surprise her while she might be dressing or something...  
  
Shaking his head, he pondered on things she'd send him out to get. Did Ino REALLY need two bins of light pink fabric? A small fortune in ribbons? A can of real-looking pearls? And what exactly was in the box he'd picked up for her at the metalworkers!? 'Custom Order' it had said... Did this have to do with her costume? She really did splurge...  
  
Naruto knocked quietly on the door. Hearing nothing, he touched the doorknob...  
  
"Naruto! I need my gloves from Hokane!" she yelled at him through the door. He sighed, and turned around, heading to the door...   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Finally, that night, Ino emerged from her room, smiling happily as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Naruto was out, so she didn't have to worry about him showering forever, so,... Turning the small brass know, she slipped inside and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew..."  
  
Her hand wandered to her ponytail, seizing the end of the ribbon and pulling, making the hair fall to her shoulder. Brushing her signature overhang top the side, she looked in the mirror and smiled. It was time to wash away the sickness!  
  
The water turned on...  
  
After twenty minutes, she shook her head and smiled. Then, she took on of her longer hairs, and stuck it into her mouth to see if it was rinsed. Pulling it out, she rinsed that particular hair a little more thoroughly, then stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She gave a little inward laugh... Today was the day, the Festival... And she was going to give it her best shot! Grabbing a hairbrush, she started to brush her hair... Time for a new style...  
  
~~~~  
  
Naruto sat in the square, looking around at all the people wandering around. Nobody had gotten their costume on yet... Ah! There was a Yondaime! And an Ero-sennin! Naruto didn't want to be last, so he ran back to Ino's (and temporarily, his) house, and rushed into his room. Digging under the bed, he pulled out the hand-made costume...  
  
Running out, he stopped at Ino's closed door, and knocked. "Ino, you gonna come?"  
  
"Yeah, Naruto, I'm coming..." Naruto heard Ino sighed, seeming frustrated. "I just have to get changed..."  
  
"Okay!" he said, "I'll wait for you in the park!" Then, rushing down the hall, he skipped into the kitchen. Yamanaka-san looked up at Naruto (She was leaning down, taking something from the fridge...). "Naruto-kun! I got some cookies for the bake table, could you bring it over there? Not the Owari one, the smaller one near the park. Could you handle that?"  
  
"Sure!" Naruto said cheerfully. He would have gladly risked his life for the woman who had so readily accepted him as temporary family. She seemed easily surprised that he was courteous, because he didn't seem to have much experience, but both had come off good, if a little awkward. As Naruto headed off with the big plate of cookies and his lantern, he felt her clip something on his waist. "For anything you might wanna get..."  
  
So, a thoroughly happy Naruto walked out into the streets. He was immediately confronted with a strange group. A young girl with long blond hair and a diamond on her head, a bowl-headed thick-browed jounin his age that looked remarkably like both Lee and Gai, and a serious looking Hyuuga male wearing familiar clothes, also his age. They were led by someone that was obviously Gai-sensei... So the others were?  
  
The girl smiled. "Hey, Hokage-sama, I'm Tsunade! Nice to meet you!" She proffered a hand to him, and he could recognise her voice. Obviously Tenten, with dyed hair. She looked at the Hyuuga. "Neji, don't be so rude!"  
  
"Hn," Neji said, obviously himself... But wait... the White Hyuuga eyes were contacts! Now that he had an idea, Naruto guessed 'Neji's real identity, looking at the shape of his body. Which would mean...  
  
"Yoshi! Ahoy, Hokage-sama!" Lee almost yelled, jumping up in the air, then running over to shake Naruto's hand. Lee's voice had a slightly guttural lilt to it, and it would be strange of Lee not to dress up... Now, Naruto had to wonder: How did Tenten get the two to dress up as eachother?  
  
Naruto nodded to each, using a gruff voice. "Hyuga-kun, Tsunade-chan, Lee-kun" he said, enjoying himself. HE was to only Sandaime around! Beat THAT, little Yondaime clones!  
  
Lee seemed to silently glower, Neji's eyes widened, and Tsunade feigned ignorance. Naruto had nodded to them in the wrong direction... or so it seemed. He's nodded to 'Lee' first, then to 'Neji', obviously showing he'd guessed their identities. Mostly that was the fun part, guessing who was who. Naruto seemed to have fooled them...  
  
"Dobe..." Someone smacked him over the head. He whirled around... And there was Sasuke, smirking his pompous, arrogant- Wait a second... Sasuke looked feminine, but not THAT feminine...  
  
Naruto was stumped. What girl would dress up as Sasuke? The hint was the brilliant green eyes... Sakura-chan! Naruto had to restrain himself from yelling it out. He smiled, nodded, and said, "Sorry, Uchiha-kun, but I must take these to the bake sale near the park. I promised Yamanaka-chan..."  
  
"Ahhh... Permission to accompany you, Hokage-sama!" 'Sasuke' saluted, and held his breath.  
  
"At ease, Uchiha. Alright, you can come..." Naruto gave that little smile Sandaime always gave when he was amused. The old geezer hadn't been that bad...Making his way through the streets, he recognised a few... Then he caught an odd sight.   
  
Team consisted of Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai-sensei. It looked the same... or did it? Shino's hair looked a little... blue? And since when was Kiba taller than his teacher? Hinata's hair was a bit short, and Kurenai was WAY too short, and had WAY too much lipstick. Sasuke, beside him, stifled a giggle at the odd sight, then remembered his 'personality'.   
  
They walked until they reached the bake table, then Naruto dropped off the cookies and he and 'Sasukura' (As Naruto thought of him/her) parted ways. Naruto walked along the rows of vendors, occasionally looking at something with interest. Stopping once, and looking at something with wonder, he beheld something he coveted - a beautiful little figurine of a wolf, carved into stone, painted to look almost real. Naruto smiled at this, purchased it with some spare money and placed it in the bag Yamanaka-san gave him. He heard the jingle, and reached in, feeling around. He felt a good amount of Yen, and a set of housekeys... She trusted him much more than he had thought! He heard gasps coming from behind him. Probably a nice costume... He turned...  
  
And gasped with everyone else...  
  
=To be continued=  
  
-----  
  
Heh... I hope you're satisfied with this chapter, or part of it. I was going to finish writing this scene, but it works better in two parts...   
  
Next, on The Plan!  
  
---------  
  
Revelations  
  
Costumed by Lanternlight, Part 2  
  
"Sasuke...I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. It may seem like a false idea, but it's true... My heart speaks louder than my eyes..." Ino said, eyes rapturous as she looked at the boy.  
  
"Te," Sasuke said, with a little bitterness. "Ironic that you speak of the heart and love, when you come rushing up to me the moment my girlfriend leaves my side. Ino, you disgust me. There's nothing more to it..."  
  
Ino's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke walk off into the darkness of the outer hills...  
  
-------  
  
Next time! Watch as everything changes, as my perfect timeline for this story becomes obsolete! See you next chapter!  
  
-Alden-san, bringer of many pairings that include Ino! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Revelation

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Note: This was originally set a year after Sasuke left in the manga, except I decided (as I had only done it to age characters that I didn't know had already aged) that it is set a few month afterwards...  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
AKA: Costumed by Lanternlight, Part Two  
  
Naruto turned, to look at the thing that had captured everyone's attention. Now he stopped dead in his tracks, and gasped at the beauty of the girl in front of him.  
  
The first word that entered his mind was 'pink'. The girl wore a layer of soft pink silk, ruffled finely; over it, a ripped sash of crimson weave hung from her petite waist. The bodice was resplendent in peach plush, with red lace blending with gold weave to make a beautiful pattern, crawling like an elegant ivy, slowly climbing around the back of her neck, where the clasp of the beautiful sun-pendant she wore was clutched. A thin and soft material of the purest pink, soft as a sacra petal, yet strong as a beam of metal. Not tight, hanging loosely and cut into a 'V' shape at the end, showing her wrists and a number of bracelets on each arm. Then, on each hand, soft gloves of the same material at the sleeves, like an extension, with a strap of cherry-colored velvet to tighten it onto the hand. Simple, yet aesthetically pleasing, sandals adorned her feet. Her blond hair was caught into a thin braid, coming around to rest on her shoulder. She stood proudly, as if she were showing herself off, saying, 'Look at me! I am proud of who I am!'  
  
Naruto blinked, and looked at her face, and that small overhang of hair over her eye. It was Ino! And oh, was it Ino... Naruto realized, right then and there, what having Ino around him for the last two weeks seemed to him... And for the first time, he considered Sasuke actually dumping Sakura for her... He'd only felt that way before every day in the last year, until up to a fortnight ago... He was jealous of Sasuke! And not so content with the thought of Sakura, after all. Was he coming to his senses, or just fickle? He was fairly sure that he was in the middle of a realization, only too late...  
  
And he watched Ino pass by him with a wink, and felt sick to his stomach...  
  
Sasuke stood on the small wooden bridge that went through the middle of the small lake nearby Konoha, in the fairgrounds. He felt like he always did at the Lanternlight Festival... For the only time of the year, he felt peaceful. No thoughts of his murderous brother lurked behind every thought, at every corner... Sasuke could simply be, without being chased after or having to train.  
  
Sasuke didn't dress himself as someone else, but he did carry a small paper lantern, looking at it with the smallest hint of childish glee in his eyes. His Clan could be avenged; his future family's chance protected, his fears put to death tomorrow, for even Sasuke could not hate every day of his life. And lately, he'd softened as much as ever... Sakura...  
  
Sasuke knew he loved her. He'd only come to the conclusion a few weeks before, when Sakura threw herself between him and Naruto's most vicious attacks, risking her life to stop their fight... And her confession the next day, the way they'd talked. He'd pretend not to listen, but he couldn't help himself after a while. She's complained of his heartlessness, of how he'd never listened... and he'd turned and let it all out in a kiss...  
  
And that meddlesome Ino had come that very second, had dropped whatever she'd come to bring him, and had frozen in shock. Then, she'd looked betrayed, distraught even. Soon after, she'd been called to meet with Kakashi-sensei, and apparently Naruto had moved in with her. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that the latest tries to pry them apart had come from Ino... And Naruto, he knew, was simple enough to figure. She'd have likely arranged the balcony trick, knowing Naruto would be there and had called Sakura up suddenly to meet. Sasuke had been there the next day, and found the golden hairs not swept away, some intertwined with the pieces of wood. She'd used hair again, like in the Chuunin exam, and made sure that Sakura was above the door. Then, waiting for Naruto to leave, she'd dropped it.  
  
Then, she knew Sakura would feel guilty, and played on that. She might've even suggested the ramen thing... And Sasuke himself had fallen to jealousy, giving Ino another trump card to use against them. Again, she set Naruto up with Sakura, then leaving the receipt with him, knowing what he'd think. But… was he wrong…?  
  
Aha, speaking of whom, walking up to him, timid yet proud, innocent yet scheming. The thought of her was enough to ruin his evening of peace...  
  
She stood with him, looking out on the lake, oblivious to his thoughts, and remarked, "Nice night..."  
  
"Yeah, " he replied nonchalantly, wondering if he was wrong.  
  
"You know... This dress? I made it myself... It took me probably two weeks worth of work, all smooshed together. I worked off and on over the year, collecting, snatching and buying, saving up... to look good tonight..."  
  
Sasuke was silent.  
  
"I did all this, wore the skin from my fingers, spent most of my spare money, dieted like a diabetic... All to look good tonight.... Hoping tonight, you would notice me. I've worked straight for years, hoping for a small glance, the hint of a smile..." her tone became wistful, and Sasuke mentally raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sasuke...I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. It may seem like a false idea, but it's true... My heart speaks louder than my eyes..." Ino said, eyes rapturous as she turned and looked at the boy.  
  
"Te," Sasuke said, with a little bitterness. "Ironic that you speak of the heart and love, when you come rushing up to me the moment my girlfriend leaves my side. Ino, you disgust me. There's nothing more to it..."  
  
Ino's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke walk off into the darkness of the forested hills...  
  
And Naruto, looking on from a bench near the shore, swore as she started to follow... and as it started to rain...  
  
Ino held back tears as she walked as fast as she could in her dress without tripping, choking, nerve-wracking sobs. She chased after him, pushing branches away with her arms, her dress getting ripped by stray rocks and low branches. Raindrops like tears of heaven fell from cerulean skies, further depressing her. If only she could catch him...  
  
She stopped. He was there, sitting on a rock in the elevated terrain, looking into her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze, and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Ino..." he said before she could talk. "I don't see how anyone could do so many horrible things. That balcony thing could have given a Sakura a concussion. That stunt with the receipt... That was horrible, Ino..." He sounded hurt, angry and betrayed. "All of this... Pretending to be Sakura's friend, while you schemed behind our backs? Playing Naruto like a pawn, hoping to knock off both of them and leave a clear path to me? Did... Did you really think it would work?"  
  
Drenched, dirty and miserable, Ino fell to her knees, and for the first time truly realized how disgusting the things she'd done. And to Sasuke! If she loved him, would she- She shook her head. That wasn't right, she LOVED Sasuke, it was like one of the rules of the universe... Didn't she? If she loved him, would she go to such lengths to possess his love?  
  
'If you love something...' An old proverb reached her lips, coming out as barely a whisper. 'If you love something, let it go. If it loves you truly, it will come back to you...'  
  
Revelation hit her like a full-speed train... She didn't love Sasuke, like she had truly believed...  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, but suddenly, couldn't talk. He sputtered, as an acorn bounced off his tongue, stunning it. A dull orange blur raced through Ino's vision, and suddenly Naruto stood in front of her, glaring at Sasuke. She could feel it, without seeing his face.  
  
"Oy, Sasuke. Leave Ino alone. She's cold, tired and an encounter with you wouldn't help anyone feel better. She probably realized what she's done wrong, so lay off and go away..." She felt herself being lifted, and realized that Naruto was picking her up.  
  
"And Sasuke? If you follow us, I'll screw up your face so bad that even Sakura won't be able to look at you..."  
  
With that, they were gone.  
  
Ino awoke, realizing she was on her bed, to the sound of something falling over. Maybe a small table. Then a small shout. Probably Naruto. Another bump. Probably Naruto bumping into the wall... Ino stifled a giggle, then sat up slowly. She hurt all over...  
  
She pushed the covers off herself, and slowly moved to push her feet onto the ground, and slowly stood up. With a step akin to drunkenness, she fought her way over to the door. Opening the door slowly, the stepped out and turned to see Naruto standing awkwardly, holding out a towel.  
  
"Eheheh... You're awake, Ino! Uhm…Towel?"  
  
In that moment, in those four words, the last two weeks rushed through her mind, endless moments of mirth and annoyance and training. Naruto was a calming, relaxing, healing presence. He had none of Sasuke's beauty, Chouji's manners or Shikamaru's lazy smile, but he was something completely foreign to her, something that had entered her system two weeks ago and didn't want to leave... She'd never felt it before, not even with Sasuke, and realized... That was a crush, lusting after his looks and mystery. Naruto, she genuinely wanted to be with for as long as she could, to annoy him and to train with him... and to take care of the naive, motherless boy while still wanting to love him.  
  
She smiled, and did something reckless. She dove onto his, pressing her mouth against his and initiating their first kiss. Pulling away, she looked at him in the eye, and said seriously, "I love you, Naruto-kun."  
  
And in typical Naruto fashion...  
  
"I love you too, Ino-chan..." And both drifted off into a deep purple oblivion...  
  
Love, love, love...  
  
And that, my friends, is the end... I wasn't planning this for a long time, but the characters wouldn't continue plotting against each other, and Ino finally realized that she wanted Naruto. It came as a shock to me too, and the end of Chapter 7, that this would be the end...  
  
Don't worry, though! There will definitely be an epilogue, and maybe, if there's enough positive response, a sequel. Soon, I'm also going to tie up the loose end called 'Itsumo', then start a major revamping of it (think UA)... Finally, UA will probably include some of the scenes I had to cut out from here... Then, I shall get going on my other, poor forgotten fics...  
  
-Sincerely Saddened  
  
Alden, Finishing a last chapter for the very first time... 


	10. Epilogue: One Final Plan

The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Note: This fic is set roughly a month after Sasuke left in the manga, except he never left, really...  
  
Epilogue: One Final Plan  
  
By Alden  
  
It was a few days after the confrontation between Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Naruto. Naruto and Ino hadn't seen a trrace of the rest of Team 7, and were content with that. Currently, they had a few weeks until the end of their punishment, and couldn't care less. They spent most of their time training and goofing off together. Sometimes, Chouji or even Shikamaru might show up (Ino couldn't realise what inspired him with the energy to make these trips, but she was glad it happened). Hinata even dropped by, looking sad, but smiling, and offered the two a jar of her ointment. Naruto ended up inviting her to train with them, and Hinata tactfully accepted. The three had a good time, trading blows and laughs. Hinata, who'd come as a figurehead of sorrow, was almost smiling as she left.  
  
They'd decided on a training schedule: Three hours of physical training (Usually 5:00-8:00 am), then a short break (8:00-9:30am). Then, they'd have sword training (9:30-12:00) until lunch then stop to eat (12:00am-2:00pm). Then, they'd work on basic jutsu (2:00-4:00pm). For half an hour (3:00-4:30pm), Naruto would let Ino practise Shintenshin on him. Then, Naruto would break off to work on Kage Bunshin, and Ino would wander off and socialise (4:30-6:00) until time for dinner (6:00-7:00). Finally, wthey would go out again and work on swordplay again, until bed (7:00-9:30). And so their day would go.  
  
That is, until Ino had an idea, one day...  
  
---  
  
-Kage Bunshin Practise Time-  
  
"Naruto!" Ino yelled, running over to the private clearing in the forest they trained at, pulling a grumbling Shikamaru behind her.   
  
Naruto, who'd been standing, facing the other way, turned. Actually, it was four Narutos who turned to her, looking at her annoyed. "What, Ino? I'm busy!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" She yelled, stopped and throwing Shikamaru onto one of the seats of the table they sometimes used for lunches that stood nearby.  
  
Then, irritated, she walked up purposefully towards the Naruto she knew was the right one, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him soundly on the lips. His own arms, that had been awkward at first but now moved confidantly, wrapping around her torso.  
  
After a second, he let go and she stepped back. Naruto's eyes were brighter, and his mouth pulled itself into a grin. "Wow... I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to that, Ino..." he said, smiling,   
  
"Is that a challenge? Now sit down..." Ino laughed, stepped closer. Shikamaru cleared his throat and just shrugged. Although the two hadn't shown much to the public, he'd seen the two alone and was already used to it. He had an idea that he was the only one who knew how deep their relationship was. The most Ino'd done in public was kiss Naruto on the cheek, and Naruto hadn't even done that to Ino. But their closeness, the relaxation they felt with eachother, was a good hint.  
  
Ino pulled Naruto over to the bench and sat him down beside Shikamaru. "Okay, guys, I have an idea. It'll take a lot of work, and planning, but it'll get us really well trained up and get recognition from everyone else, too!"  
  
Naruto's ears perked up, and Ino grinned. "You know the festival coming up, in two weeks or so?" At their nods, she continued. "I knwo we're only at wooden swords, but I was thinking we might do a sword demonstration, since the samurai aren't coming this year..."  
  
"Ino!" Naruto sat up. "That's an awesome idea! But... We're not good enough for a demonstration..."  
  
"Well... If we repeat the same moves, over and over again, we're sure to have it done by then! We'll just have to lengthen our hours, shorten other training, etc..." Ino smiled, and slid a revised schedule across the table to Naruto and Shikamaru.  
  
--  
  
Physical Training (4:00-8:00)  
  
Break (8:00-9:00)  
  
Basic Jutsu (9:00-10:00)  
  
Shintenshin (10:00-10:15)  
  
Kage Bunshin (10:15-11:00)  
  
Sword Training (11:00-12:00)  
  
Lunch (12:00-3:00)  
  
Practise (3:00-11:00)  
  
--  
  
Both just looked at the sheet, dumbfounded.   
  
"Uhhh... Ino... We're having pretty much a whole day of training with only a few hours of sleep..." Naruto said, his eye twitching. "I don't think we can do that. I don't think I could do it, let alone YOU being able to..."  
  
"That's why I lengthened the lunch period. So I can grab two hours of sleep at lunch. You might want to, too..." Ino suggested, pointing it out on the sheet.  
  
"But.. this is impossble, right, Shikamaru?" Naruto looked hopefully at Ino's teammate.  
  
"Yeah... Unless you already have the fight choreographed. Then it'll be fine..." Shikamaru's eyes widened. Suddenly, he realised why he'd been dragged along. "No, no Ino, I'm not choreographing your fight..."  
  
"Damn right you are, Nara Shikamaru, or I'll wait until this thng's over and make your life hell..." Ino smiled sadistically, and Naruto twitched, inching away.  
  
"Eugh, so troublesome... Fine, then, I'll make you up some fancy moves to impress people with..."  
  
"And, of course, you're going to have to be here to show us..."  
  
"No way am I gonna do that. Practise your own damn fight..."  
  
"It's only three o'clock to eleven! Eight hours! After or before that, you can sleep, eat, you can even hike to Wave Country. Just as long as your here to help us get it right."  
  
"You're a woman. You'll never be able to do it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Hike to wave country, of all places? This girl was insane...  
  
"You chauvanistic bastard, Shikamaru, of course I can! If I can't, I'll give you 700 yen! And if you do this to the end, I'll give you 500!"  
  
Shikamaru paused. He needed new shogi pieces, after Chouji accidenally ate one, and Ino ruined another three in a fit by putting them in Asuma's ashtray and letting him set them on fire by accident. And his Go board was in rough shape... And a pillow for outside might be nice... Saving up was a good option...  
  
He snorted. "Fine," he said, grabbing the schedule and holding out a hand for something to write with. Ino handed over a pencil, and he flipped the paper over. He started to write...  
  
-----  
  
Ino and Naruto just wandered off, after a few minutes of Shikamaru making complicated figures and lines. The streets were busy, but they still maanaged to get to Ino's favourite restaurant. The tables were set outside, on the grass, and you went in the little building to place your order, and waited for it there. Then you brought it out to eat. Not like Ichiraku, Naruto always complained, where you jsut sat down and ordered.  
  
Both sat down at one table, across from eachother. Then, Ino said, "Your turn, Naruto..."  
  
"Okay, okay, Ino... What do ya want?"  
  
"Lean salad, Naruto, like always. Hurry up so we can get back, Shika might be done by now!" Ino said, annoyed with his hopeful glances whenever he asked what she wanted, how his eyes would tremble to lie on her stomach dejectedly when she answered him.   
  
She sighed, and put her head on the table, nd wondered - What were Sasuke and Sakura doing right now? Ino felt sort off lost without that feeling of purpose. beat Sakura, get Sasuke! Sakura had won... And the only thing Ino was sad over was that most of her recent interaction with Sakura had been because of thir rivalry. Did that mean they had nothing between them, anymore?  
  
Then, Naruto came out bundled with a LOT of food. Ino frowned, and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Naruto, what's witth the pigging out? Ad where's my salad? Did you for-"  
  
"Ne, Ino... I just thought you might take a break from your diet. You're too thin for a shinobi, you need more muscle. And depriving yourself of anything that might make tyou grow a bit doesn't help. So... Come on, eat a bit?" Naruto sat down, and pushed half of the food towards her. It was a well-made meal, there was no doubt about that... Actual soup, cheesebread, and a sandwich...  
  
"Eugh... sure..." She looked at him and smiled. "But... I don't feel like I'm good enough..."  
  
"S'okay, Ino... Chasing after Sasuke for years would leave anyone feeling bad about themselves..." Naruto said, picking up a fork. "Itadakimasu!"  
  
"Itadakimasu. But Naruto... I want to be the best I can.. for you..." Ino looked down. Of course, she had no self esteem in her looks. She wanted Naruto to think a relationship with her was worth it...  
  
"Ino... All I need is you to be you!" Naruto looked at her annoyedly. "No crazy diets, or screaming about Sasuke... All I need is you!"  
  
Ino frown broke, as she smiled widely. 'Now I know why 'cliche' things are used so often...they fit!' she thought, 'But...'  
  
"Ino..." Naruto was having trouble wording it, but he knew that she needed a confidence booster. "You're probably the prettiest kunoichi I know! Okay, so your Shintenshin isn't the best thing for heavy battles, and you're just learning to use swords, but hey, Ino, you don't need to be more 'cause I'm starting to feel blessed I have what you are! I don't think you could be better, really..."  
  
"Oh, Naruto!" Ino smiled. "You're great, you know that?"  
  
"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised. "Well... Let's eat, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Ino nodded, and both started to eat.  
  
-----  
  
The days passed, slowly for Ino, quickly for Naruto. Both were afraid they might not be ready for the big day, and Shikamaru wasn't much help when it came to calming them down.  
  
"Don't worry if yousvcrew up, people are expecting it..."  
  
"Oh shut up, Shika...Let's try this one again, Naruto!  
  
-  
  
"You'll make it... I hope..."  
  
"Eugh, Shikamaru! Naruto, give it one more try!"  
  
-  
  
"You guys suck at this..."  
  
"SHIKAMARU!"  
  
Needless to say, he wasn't very encouraging... But the two struggled on. And on. And on... Finally...  
  
----  
  
"INO! It's the day! We're doing the sword thing today!" Nauto yelled happily. He'd woken up an hour and a half ago... and been out of the shower ten minutes. Ino, however, had gotten up ten minutes ago... and had gotten out of the shower five minutes ago.  
  
"I know, Naruto! We have to get out there and practise!" she yelled through the door. "Once I get everything packed up, we can go out and get ready! Hopefully, they set up our area for us..."  
  
The two had gone to every length tomake it work. Ino had even gotten together samurai costumes and decorations, signed up for a field big enough, and ordered dull swords that seemed sharp from afar. She'd gotten everything together. Naruto was amazed at how calm and collected Ino could be.  
  
"It's from the kunoichi training," She'd said, "We had to learn dance, and setting up, 'events'. All part of being women in disguise... Well, I've always thought of it as horrid sexism, but now I see it also helps prepare for situations like this.. "   
  
Well, Naruto was glad because he knew he'd never have been able to think it up. He enjoyed the idea of this sword thing, because not only did it help show off Ino's new training, it showed his own. It wasn't a demonstration showing what to do... It was more like a timed, choreographed fight that the audience would enjoy...  
  
They'd trained rigorously every day for two weeks, and neither was completely sure in their abilities. But they had a feeling that the moves were imprinted into their body memory and reflexes, and they knew that if they did it right it would be wonderful.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Let's go to that!" Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the festival, Sakura hugging Sasuke's arm. The actual festival lasted a week, and this was only the first day, so most people cecked out the 1-day only things first. The event indicated on the sign was one of these.  
  
"Sword Demonstration!  
  
First Day Only! Watch to swordsmen fight against eachother in this tightly choreographed fight!  
  
3:00-- (Indeterminate)  
  
100 ¥"  
  
"Looks interesting..." Sasuke mused. "Sure!" The two walked down the path that led to the seat, paid the ticketer 200 ¥ and made their way to their seats. "We're a few minutes early, but I'm sure we'll need early seats..."  
  
There were a bunch of seats left. Bothexpected this... Most people came in the last ten minutes, afraid they'd miss it if they didn't go in then and there. Sure enough, a flood of people came in within the next few minutes. The two just ignored them, and scanned the area. It was a field, with a few (stratigically placed?) trees, other than that, not much. They guessed it was up to the performers to dazzle the spectators  
  
Sure enough, after ten minutes, someone walked into the field. A girl, about their age, in samurai gear, walked in from the side. Her long blond hair flowed out from behind the helmet she wore, her hand stayed on the sheath at her side. The other side, also, has a sheath and sword.  
  
Another, a guy about their age, came in from the other side. His hair wasn't visible, nor any other defining features. Sakura wondered where these two had come from. She didn't know any samurai were in the village... Then, a man (The announcer, she guessed,) walked out of the forest on the other side of the field.  
  
"Ladies, and Gentlemen! Shinobi, samurai and villagefolk alike! What you are about to see is being performed for the first time in front of an audience, and quite possible the last! Now, I announce to you... Kitsune to Nobara no Mai!" The man yelled, raising a fuist and yelling the last few words. The audience cheered.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she recognised the man. "That's Ino's dad!"  
  
"Mhm?" He looked at her out of the side of his eyes.  
  
"I know you don't care, but I find it interesting..." Sakura said. "Now shhh, it's about to start."  
  
Both samurai took one step to the side, still facing eachother, glaring at their opponent. Then drew their swords, and again they stepped, and again, this time more quickly. They continued, until they seemed to be a circular blur. Finally, one shot out of the circle, aimed at the other. It was the girl!  
  
CLANG! The two swords met, with an enormous sound as the both opponents struggled to take control of the melee. Then, the girl jumped back, and the boy crouched to avoid falling. He stood, supported by yhis sword, then ran towards the girl. He made a quick hand seal around the katana in his hand.  
  
POOF! The girl was surrounded by the other samurai, as he split into a number of sword wielding attackers. The girl just put her swordless hand onto her other sheath, and drew her other sword. She seemed to look around at all her opponenents, and gesture with one hand. Sevent enemies surrounded her in a circle.  
  
CLANG! CLASH! The group was a blur. the one guirl was fending off seven enemies with two swords. Then, she stuck her sword through one.   
  
POOF! It disappeared in a burst of smoke. The girl dcked and jumped out of the fray. The group descended again. The cloud of smoke reappeared, and again she jumped. Four more times she did this, until there was only one left. The two stepped back, once, twice, then went into a full rush, swords outstretched. Finally, at the clash, the girl swung down and stabbed her sword... right through her opponent.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura let out a little gasp. What had she done to her opponent!? But... There was no blood...  
  
POOF! The other samurai disappeared. The girl stood, and looked around confused, and a shape appeared from the forest, a foot outstretched kicking away her swords, and landing on he when she fell.  
  
"A real samurai wouldn't be caught by such a trick... Obviously amateurs..." She heard Sasuke mutter, even though his eyes were still focused on the fight.  
  
He trapped her, now. He had each knee trapping one of her legs, an arm holding hers down... And his sword in his mouth, laying across her neck.'  
  
The audience went wild.  
  
----  
  
"Game's over, Ino..." Naruto mouthed, over his sword.  
  
"Uh hunh.. And we did it without a hitch. You were brilliant, by the way. All eight of you," she smiled. Then, her father came out and announced the end.  
  
He threw the sword away... And, as they were getting up, he pulled her closer... and kissed her, right on the lips. Ino was surprised, seeing as he'd been the one afraid to do anything in public, but glad. Then, they stood in front of the crowd, and pulled off their helmets. The applause continued, loud as ever, as the two walked over and reclamied their swords from the ground.  
  
"Hey, that's Naruto! And Ino!" Sakura yelled, drowned out by the noise of the cheers. "Yeah, Naruto! And Ino! That was awesome!"  
  
Thw two exited the scene via the path, as Inoshi started yelling out stuff about the dance, like 'Choreographed by Nara Shikamaru' and 'Refreshments will be served! Courtesy of the Akimichi family!'  
  
The last thing the two heard as they left was applause.  
  
---  
  
That night, however, Naruto wasn't feeling as cheery as he had that afternoon. "I'll be sad to go... But I can't stay here, living off of Yamanaka-san's kindness. No, the only chance is to go..." He said, packing his new clothes into a box and remembering.   
  
"OH! This one'll look great on you!"  
  
"Ino... It's too tight!"  
  
He sighed... And when they had raen togethewr, one of the nights...  
  
"You dribbled ramen stuff all down your shirt. Good thing my parents are out..."  
  
And their training...  
  
"Naruto! Watch it, I want to keep my head!"  
  
Naruto just couldn't hold it in any longer.Living in a real house with a real family who cared about him, with Ino, with all of this... It just wasn't fair. He couldn't contain his tears, and when Ino knocked on the door, she had to let herself in  
  
"Naruto..." she said, and he quickly sat up to dry his tears... No way was he letting her see him that way. "Naruto, can I come in..."  
  
"Sure, Ino.." he said, finally rubbing the last tear from hisface, even though the mark of one who'd been crying was left on his face.  
  
"Naruto... you've ben crying..." Ino looked at him sadly. "You... you're going tonight, aqren't you? Couldn't you stay, just one more day?"  
  
"No, Ino... I couldn't ask you guys to keep me for any longer than you need to..."   
  
"Naruto!" Her voice brought his head up, to look at her. "We want you here! We don't want you to go live in that hoel of an apartment, with those pervy old women and a roof that leaks! We want you here, safe... with us! We havent't had guests here since I can remember, so we don't even need tohis room! Just... just stay..."  
  
"Y-you mean it, Ino?" He looked at her, hopeful.  
  
"Mum asked me if I wanted to ask you to... And dad said yeah... So..." She was interrupted as Naruto jumped off the bed and hugfged her. She wrapped her hands around him, and hugged back. "Naruto... you're staying with us now... Good ending, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So... you wanna unpack everything?"  
  
"Sure..." And with that, the two started to rip open the brown boxes as if they were Christmas gifts, determined to finish as fast as they could...  
  
And that was the end... of their story... Unknown to them that someone else's story had started, and was intertwined with their own. But that is a different tale...  
  
---Ende---  
  
Breaks out into tears Wheaaaheaaah! My first finished story! It's so... sad... Oh well, these two got a happyy ending, and I'vedecided: There will, be indeed, a sequel... or two.. but won't directly deal with Naruto and Ino. Actually, one of the main characters has the same problem Ino and Naruto had uin the beginning of Plan: The one she likes is otherwise accounted for, and she's left. So what's going to happen?  
  
Well, you're gonna find out... in Thinker and Dreamer, second in the Forgotten trilogy! But for now, I will disappear for a while from this series, and work on some other fics...  
  
Until next fic!  
  
Alden, Rare Pairings Advocate  
  
(P.S. - The trilogy, as planned now, doesn't really have any big time jumps... Do you think there should be a fourth book, at the end, showing them as adults? Tell me what you think... Bye!) 


End file.
